Daddy, Friend, Hero
by Shadowrisen
Summary: A sweet version of Cream and her dad if he was still around, Just a quick oneshot about them spending the day together on their last day together. Please review if loved it.


_**Cream-3**_

_"Dad? Where's mom?" Cream asked._

_"She decided to go to her mothers and stay there for a few days, to keep her company since she's real sick." Her father answered._

_Cream stood there silently._

_"Wanna do something?" He asked smiling. Cream rapped her arms around him as her father picked her up in his arms._

_"I'de like that." She said smiling._

_He took her daughter outside and down the street. To the park._

_SUGAR PIN PARK._

_"Ahahaa! Go higher!" Cream cheered. Her father pushed harder against her back. Which made Cream look as if she was flying high._

_"Higher!" Cream cheered again._

_Her father pushed even harder in the air. "High enough?" Her father asked. Cream did a thumbs up._

_Her father walked to a bench and watched his daughter having the time of her life. He looked across from him and saw a poster for the fair._

_"Hmm.."_

_He got up and walked to Cream, who just got off the swing, and onto the slide._

_"Hey Cream! Wadaya say we go to the fair?" He asked. Cream got over excited nd jumped on her father. "I wanna go! I wanna go!" She cheered. He picked up Cream, she sat on her father head._

_The fair was down the street._

_STATION SQUARE FAIR DAY_

_Her father was able to get some cotton candy for her. Cream couldn't stop eating it. Ofcourse she was always used to ice cream, And nothing else, But she decided to try something different._

_"This is delicious." She said taking another bite. She passed it down to her father. And he took a small bite off the cane._

_"Thanks dad." She said blushing, and kepy on eating._

_Her dad spotted a kitty ride._

_  
"Wanna go on a pony ride?" He asked. Cream looked around and saw a rollar coaster. "Let's go on the rollar coaster!" She said excited. Her father looked up at the 600 feet rollar coasted._

_"Uh...hehehe...Are you sure you don't wanna go on the pony ride?" He asked. Cream looked down at her daddy._

_"If your scared daddy, we don't have to go on." She said careing. Her dad rolled his eyes. "Alright alright lets go.." He said walking up to the seats._

_They were fastined in quick and could feel it moving, Cream didn't know it, but her father was scared stiff..._

_"Here we go..!" Cream cheered. Her father shut his eyes. And could feel the preasure on his face from falling._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Cream screamed to the top of her loungs. Her father screamed even louder.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!AHAHAHAAA!" He shrieked. Cream looked at him confused._

_"What an amazing ride!" He screamed._

_AFTER THE RIDE._

_"Dad..? Are you alright?" She asked against the bathroom door._

_coughcoughcough He walked out whipping his lips._

_"Are you okay daddy?" She asked hugging him._

_"Y-Yes I'm ok..But I don't think I should go on anymore rollar coasters." He smiled. Cream jumped back on him._

_"You wanna watch the animal show?" She asked. He nodded._

_ANIMAL SHOW_

_"Watch as Buster jumps threw the ring of fire!" _

_The dog was set and ready, he took the leap and went threw, He started to bark, and crowed goes wild!. Pretty soon, after the show, They decided it was time for them to go home, but her father had one more thing in mind._

_"Dad, where are we going?" She asked._

_"You'll see.." He said back._

_Her father opened the door to the ice cream shop.  
"ICECREAM!" She screamed. She ran up to the counter. It was free icecream day, So she pretty much ordered everything on the menu. She ran to her father and hugged him tighter. And she ate everything she ordered._

_"Oh thankyou thankyou so much for taking me out today daddy!" She said smiling, she kissed her dad on the cheek._

_HOME_

_It was late around 9:00, And it was time for bed. Her mother was not home yet so her dad tucked her in._

_"Dad, how come you wanted to go out today?" She asked._

_"Because, we never hang out anymore and I just thought we should today." He whispered. His daughter smiled bigger this time and kissed him good night, as he kissed her goodnight._

_"Will you be here once I wake up?" She asked._

_"You bet." He answered, and he flicked the light off and cracked the door shut, Cream's head was spinning from the images she saw at the fair, she wanted to do this again one day, but only because she could be with her father. And no one else._

**FIN**


End file.
